Inkjet printers typically utilize a printhead that includes an array of orifices (also called nozzles) through which ink is ejected on to paper or other print media. One or more printheads may be mounted on a movable carriage that traverses back and forth across the width of the paper feeding through the printer, or the printhead(s) may remain stationary during printing operations, as in a page width array of printheads. A printhead may be an integral part of an ink cartridge or part of a discrete assembly to which ink is supplied from a separate, often detachable ink container. For printhead assemblies that utilize detachable ink containers, it is important that the operative fluid connection between the outlet of the ink container and the inlet to the printhead assembly, commonly referred to as a fluid interconnection or “FI”, provide reliable ink flow from the container to the printhead assembly.
Ink is drawn from the ink container through a filter on the inlet to the printhead assembly. Poor contact between the capillary material at the outlet of the ink container and the filter at the inlet to the printhead assembly in a conventional fluid interconnection may impede proper ink flow. Air leaking into the printhead assembly at this fluid interconnection may also impede ink flow. Thus, it is desirable that the fluid interconnection provide adequate contact in an airtight connection throughout repeated installations and removals of the ink container. The fluid inlet to the printhead assembly should also protect against losing backpressure and ink prime in the printhead assembly when an ink container is not installed, for example when the ink container is being changed.